


Saving you is more important

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara and Lena are taking things slow, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: "Set in 3x12 where Lena is poisoned and Kara is flying her to the DEO but Lena opens her eyes just a bit and is like “oh my best friend is Supergirl, that makes so much sense,” and then falls unconscious again. But she remembers it when she wakes up in her office and doesn’t buy what James and Lena say about the paramedics. Because seriously, if Lena was poisoned and the paramedics came, she’d be taken to a hospital and not waking up in her office"I want to apologize for taking so long to post this, I mentioned that I had some allergies problems but it turned out that I was actually sick and I got worse the day after, I got better yesterday and finished this today, I hope you all like it!





	Saving you is more important

Everything seemed to slow down around when Lena started falling. She used her X-ray vision and detected poison so without thinking twice, Kara superspeeded to Lena’s side, picked her up and shoot up to the sky. 

“Alex? Can you hear me?” she asked desperately. 

“I’m here, what happened?”

“It’s Lena, Edge tried to poison her, she was having a seizure, I don’t know what to do Alex” she started to cry as she finally realized how serious the situation was.

“Ok, you need to calm down, just bring her here. I’m preparing the med-bay now”

“Ok, I’m almost there, thank you” she looked down when she felt Lena moving on her arms “hey, it’s ok, we’re going to fix this, everything will be fine” she saw Lena open her eyes a bit.

“Oh, my best friend is Supergirl, that makes so much sense” she said and fell unconscious again. Kara blushed a little even though she knew Lena wasn’t really aware of what she was saying. 

Less than a minute later she arrived at the DEO and went to look for Alex. 

“ALEX” she was still crying while running towards the med-bay. 

“Here, I’m here” Alex opened the door and looked at Kara “Just lay her on the bed come on” she led Kara inside “I need to know what poison he used”

“I don’t know, she was drinking her coffee and a few seconds later her face turned white, she fell and started to seize” Kara was sobbing at this point.

“Ok, I will figure this out, just sit outside and wait for a few minutes”

“No, I can’t leave her” Kara almost screamed.

“Kara, please, we need space to work. Go outside and try to calm down, I will go talk to you in a few minutes”

“I can’t lose her too Alex” she sobbed. 

“You won’t lose her, not on my watch, I promise. Now go” She smiled and gave Kara’s arm a gentle squeeze.

Kara walked out and sat on a chair right besides the door. She hid her face in her hands and tried to take a few deep breaths. 

“Kara?” Kara looked up at J'onn with red puffy eyes “what happened?”

“Edge poisoned Lena” she lost control and started to cry again “Alex is in there with her”

“Your sister is the best doctor I know, Lena will be fine” he sat in a chair besides Kara. 

“I know but…” she pouted while shaking her head trying to stop her tears again. 

“Alright, come here” J'onn opened his arms and Kara laid on his chest instantly.

“I'm sorry” she sobbed. 

“Shhh, it’s gonna be ok. Your sister will save her, I know she will” it took a few minutes, but slowly Kara’s sobs became soft hiccups and then sniffles.

When Alex opened the door Kara was already breathing normally, she still looked worried but no one could really blame her for that. 

“You can come in now, she’s stable. She will wake up soon” Alex smiled and waited for Kara to get up. 

“So she’s ok now? You fixed her?” she asked while walking towards the door. 

“Yes, we fixed her, she will be a little tired for the rest of the day, but tomorrow she’ll be all better”

“Thank you, thank you so much Alex” she threw her arms around her sister. 

“You’re welcome, come on, let’s go inside” Alex got in first and Kara paused right behind her and looked at J'onn that was getting up. 

“Thank you. And, I’m sorry, I got really scared and didn’t stop to think, I couldn’t waste any time” she said while pointing at her clothes. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad she’s ok, you did the right thing. Just be careful”

“I will. Thank you J'onn” she finally walked in and closed the door. 

“So, wanna tell me why you didn’t change before bringing her in?” Alex asked.

“I just talked to J'onn, I couldn’t waste time, a few seconds later and she probably wouldn’t have made it. I couldn’t risk it Alex” she looked up at her sister with pleading eyes “you would risk everything to save Sam if it was the case, so I know you understand why I did what I did” Alex sighed. 

“Fine. Yes, I do understand but you need to be careful Kara, what if someone saw you?” 

“I don’t care, Lena is more important than my secret” Kara replied without looking away from Lena now, she finally had some color on her face again. 

“You love her, don’t you?” Alex asked softly. 

“I’m a superhero, I would have saved anyone in this situation”

“You know very well that’s not what I meant” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Yes you do. Come on Kara, you can talk to me” Alex was getting impatient. 

“I, well” she sighed “yes, I think I do” she finally looked at Alex again “yeah, I do, I love her”

“You should probably talk to her about that”

“Oh, no, I can’t” Kara shacked her head 

“Why?”

“First of all, I’ve never told her I’m Supergirl, I can’t date her while lying to her and second I can’t risk telling her, if she doesn’t like me like that or doesn’t like girls like that then our friendship will never be the same”

“Oh, Kara, my sweet naïve sister. That girl is even more gay than me, you’re the only one that can’t see that”

“Even if you’re right about that…”

“I am”

“We still don’t know if she likes me too”

“She does”

“And how can you be so sure about that?”

“Again, you’re the only one that can’t see it, Lena has a huge crush on you”

“Whatever Alex, I can’t do this right now, maybe after I tell her about the Supergirl thing”

“And when do you intend on doing that?”

“After this Edge thing is over, after his in jail”

“Fine, but I will hold you to that” she walked closer to Kara and gave her a hug “you did the right thing to saved her. I’m proud of you”

“Thank you. And thank you again, for saving her”

“No problem” she let Kara go and walked to the bed to check on everything for the last time “Now, you should probably take her back before she wakes up”

“Ok, I will take her back to CatCo”

“Alright, she should be fine, but if something happens, if she gets sick or start to cough up blood, call me Immediately”

“Ok, thank you. I will see you tomorrow” she picked Lena up from the bed and walked to the door “bye”

She flew back and laid Lena down on the couch, sitting on the other couch right in front of her. 

She heard the door opening 5 minutes later. 

“How is she?” she looked up and saw James walking in. 

“She’s ok now, I took her to the DEO and Alex fixed her”

“Good. And how are you?”

“I'm ok now, I was really scared. I can’t lose anyone else, but it’s ok now. Alex said she will wake up soon” James sat besides her and they waited for Lena to wake up. 

Almost 10 minutes later Lena started to stir, she slowly tried to open her eyes before closing them as the lights worsened her already bad headache.

“Why do I feel like I’ve been hitted by a truck?” Lena asked while holding her head.

“Lena, Edge poisoned you, it was in your coffee”

“What?” Lena finally opened her eyes and tried to sit up “wait” she looked up at Kara. 

“It’s over now Lena” James said and helped her sit. 

“Yeah it’s ok now, everything is fine, the paramedics came and saved you”

“No, no, I remember that we-we were flying, you were flying and you were carrying me”

“What? Like Supergirl? I wish. You must have been dreaming” Kara tried to fake a laugh. 

“You guys really want me to believe that the paramedics came, saw that I was poisoned and didn’t took me to the hospital?”

“They just gave you the antidote so it wasn’t necessary to bring you to the hospital” James tried to help. 

“To just give me the antidote it would be necessary to know what poison he used and I doubt anyone here just figured out which poison it was, or am I wrong?” she raised one eyebrow and looked at both Kara and James that remained silent, exchanging guilty looks “That’s what I thought. So my best friend is Supergirl, how did I not realized that sooner?” she asked while looking up at a wall. 

“James, can you please excuse us?” Kara asked calmly. 

“Sure, good luck. I’m glad you’re ok Lena” Kara waved at him but Lena didn’t seem to have heard him at all. 

“Lena…”

“No, I understand why you didn’t told me before, but you’re still trying to hide it from me even when I have all the proofs, even when I saw it with my own eyes. WHY?” her eyes welled up with tears. 

“I was just trying to protect you, I was planning on telling you”

“WHEN?” Lena screamed while looking angrily at her. 

“After we found Edge and got him arrested. Lena, I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I was scared, but I was going to this time, I swear” Kara kept her voice low and calm, she knew Lena was upset and she didn’t blame her for it. 

Lena stopped talking for a few minutes. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before speaking again. 

“You saved me?” Lena asked once she was more calm. 

“Alex saved you. I flew you to there, but Alex was the one that saved you” she sat in the couch besides Lena but still gave her some space.

“You weren’t wearing your supersuit” Lena dried her tears and looked at her with worried eyes. 

“I was scared that if I stopped to change before taking you to the DEO, your body wouldn’t have handled it”

“But what if someone saw you?”

“Do you think I care? Lena, you could have died, I wasn’t worried about my secret, all I cared about was saving you”

“Why? I’m just another Luthor, the world would be better without me anyway” tears started running down her cheeks again. 

“Don’t you ever say that again, no one talks shit about Lena Luthor”

“Not even Lena Luthor?”

“Especially Lena Luthor. How can you say that after everything you’ve done for this city? You saved everyone, including me, so many times. You’re a hero. Don’t listen to what people say about you, they’re all wrong” she saw a little smile forming on Lena’s face. 

“Do you really think I’m a hero?”

“I don’t think you’re a hero, I know you are”

“So do you think that me, as a hero, could have a chance with Supergirl?”

“What?” Kara started to blush again “you like Supergirl?”

“I like Kara Danvers very much, yes, and she just told me I’m a hero, and heroes belong together, don’t you think?” she gave Kara a little smirk.

“Wha… I don’t, you just” she fixed her glasses and took a deep breath “I really didn’t saw that coming”

“What? Me liking Supergirl? It’s a bit hard not to, have you seen her, her arms and her…” Lena laughed softly. 

“OK, ok, look, I was just talking to Alex like, an hour ago that I was going to, hum, tell you this after we caught Edge”

“Tell me?” she turned a bit so she was facing Kara.

“Tell you that I like you”

“Oh” she looked surprised and was looking around for cameras or some indication that this was just a joke, she had just told Kara she liked her, but for some reason she didn’t expected Kara to really like her back. 

“Yeah, I was scared that you didn’t like me too, but I think I don’t have to worry about that anymore”

“You like me?” she asked, still looking surprised “you like “like” me?”

“I do, a lot actually, but I didn’t want to say anything before telling you about Supergirl”

“Wow, ok. So, what do we do now?”

“How about we take things slow?” she looked deeply into Lena’s eyes with a little smile. 

“I like the sound of that”

“Great, so, once this mess is over and Edge is in jail, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I would love to” Lena smiled.

“Ok, then it’s settle, I’m taking you out to the nicest place I know” she was still smiling at Lena “Ok, now you need to go home and rest. Alex said you will feel tired for a while and tomorrow you will be better, but you really should stay home tomorrow anyway, your body needs to rest”

“Alright doctor. But if something happens you have to call me, ok?”

“If it’s really necessary, I will call you, I promise. Now go home and rest. Just call if you need anything, You have mine and Alex’s number” 

“Alright, thank you” she got up and hugged Kara “thank you for saving me”

“Anytime” Kara gave her a soft smile and gave her arm a gentle squeeze “bye Lena”

“Goodnight Kara” Lena waved from the door. 

Kara sat on the couch after Lena left and stayed staring at the door with a silly smile for a few minutes before finally getting her stuff and flying out of the building. She went home and took a warm shower before going to bed, she decided to wait until the next day to call Alex and tell her everything that had happened. She laid in bed and after turning from one side to another almost 15 times she finally fell asleep with a little smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
